Технологии
= Исследования = Во время игры вы и ваши оппоненты будете соперничать открывая для себя все более мощные технологии, которые развивают ваши собственные цивилизации одновременно с другими угрожающими друг другу. Некоторые достижения обеспечивают немедленные выгоды (такие как создание новых действий для существующих соединений, возможность создания новых типов соединений и строительства новых зданий), остальные являются возможностями для развития других технологий. Помните, что некоторые достижения также могут сделать вещи устаревшими. Хотя устаревшие соединения становится просто невозможно сделать - те, которые вы уже сделали остаются неповрежденными - устаревшие здания сразу же продаются, устаревшие чудеса теряют свое влияние. Что еще хуже, ваши чудеса будут устаревать если таких технологий достиг другой игрок! Есть несколько способов получить технологии других цивилизаций: иногда вы можете обнаружить вражеские технологии при захвате города; вы можете украсть технологии Дипломатом и Шпионом; Чудо Великая библиотека , пока не устареет, дает владельцу каждую технологию, которую открыли две другие цивилизации; и другой игрок может предоставить технологию как условие договора. В противном случае технологии должны быть обнаружены благодаря усилиям вашего народа. По умолчанию, каждый игрок начинает без какой-либо технологии (это может быть изменено настройками сервера). С этого момента каждый выбирает какую технологию необходимо исследовать в данный момент, решая, какие технологии необходимы наиболее быстро и которые вы можете себе позволить исследовать позже. Прогресс исследования измеряется в точках исследования (лампочках), которые могут быть получены как за счет торговли так и учеными. Стоимость для каждой технологии является фиксированной и зависит от числа её предшествующих технологий. Принимая за r общее количество необходимых технологий для исследуемой технологии, количество лампочек для исследования данной технологии по умолчанию (r+2)*sqrt(r+2)*10. See below the total cost (including parents' cost) for each technology. (Unlike previous versions of Freeciv, the research cost no longer doubles at 1AD.) Instead of selecting each new advance manually, you can establish a long-term goal that is several technologies away, and your scientists will work through all the prerequisite advances automatically. If you ignore technology completely then your scientists choose the next advance on their own. You can ask the game for a report on your science progress, or simply watch the lightbulb on the client which gets brighter as the next advance nears. The online help system displays a very helpful technology tree for every item and technology in the game, allowing you to explore the advances they require. = The Space Race = As described in the overview with which this manual opened, the game may be won peacefully by building a spacecraft and becoming the first civilization to reach Alpha Centauri. One civilization must start the space race by completing the Apollo Program wonder, which allows every civilization with the necessary technology to begin building spacecraft components: | |- | |} The skeleton of your spacecraft consists of structural components, each of which can hold in place either a component or module. Components provide fuel and propulsion systems, and decrease the amount of time your craft will require to reach Alpha Centauri; you can install up to sixteen, though they must be installed in pairs. Modules themselves come in three flavors: a habitation module provides living space for ten thousand colonists; a life support module can keep ten thousand colonists alive; and a solar panel provides the power required by any two other modules. Use the spaceship window to observe your progress as you build your spacecraft. You may manufacture spacecraft elements anywhere; they will automatically be assembled in your capital city. As you add components you improve the craft's probability of success and travel time; you may launch as soon as you find these satisfactory. If several civilizations are building spacecraft, they are faced with the decision of whether to launch quickly and start their craft on its way, or continue building in the hopes of launching a faster spacecraft later, or one with a higher probability of success. Both during construction and after its launch, the spacecraft is considered a building of your capital city, and will be lost if your capital is taken or destroyed. = Направления исследований = Ниже показаны все возможные направления иследований, вместе с требованиями и влиянием оказываемым на ход дальнейших разработок. Тоже самое, но в графической форме вы можете увидеть здесь.